Pokemon Collection
by GH08T and Slykillkoy
Summary: Hello my name is Mismagius and welcome to Treasure Town's story collection, filled with pokemon stories from random universes in the form of a one-shot or a chapter story all written by the writer GH08T. (Remember all stories in here are rated: T for occuring events)
1. A dragon and two bows

On the cliff on a mountain there was a hydreigon that would wait there all the time. His name as Drei, he waits there for long hours to only see a sylveon named Viola go near him and each night they play with one another until the sun has risen. This night Viola was a bit late which gave Drei a lot of time to think until she alive.

"Drei I'm *pant* here" Viola said while trying to catch her breath.

"You ran here, didn't you?" Drei asked.

"Pretty much, at least I got here" Viola said.

"Lets fly again" Viola said while climbing on Drei's back and they then flied off somewhere with Viola.

"HEY VIOLA WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GO SOMEWHERE AT SUNRISE? WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GO TO YOU INSTEAD?" Drei asked but the wind was high enough to make Viola unable to hear what Drei said.

"WHAT!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU" Viola said.

Drei then landed in the forest then Viola then went off his back.

"Viola,why do you always go during the sunrise? Why won't you let me go to you instead?" Drei asked but the sun has risen

"Speaking of the sun rise,I'll just see you tomorrow" Viola said until she was stopped by a zangoose then 4 more then appeared.

"Oi,What er ya doin our territory" Zangoose 1.

"Lets kill them" Zangoose 2 said then they all prepared to use crush claw on Drei.

They then kept on attacking preventing him from moving and using moves. Viola then ran until she was hit by fury cutter on her. Drei then used dragon rush on each of the attacking zangoose and flew off. And they then landed on the cliff that was on the mountain.

"Thanks Drei" Viola said.

"Viola, why are you always going to me ven you go away afterwards?" Drei asked.

"Well..." Viola said then she started to blush until she jumped at Drei and kissed him. "Well,the short answer is, I love you" Viola said

"Viola,I love you too" Drei said then kissed Viola again.

At the end of the path.

"That tree with rose bushes attached to the sides is my house" Viola said.

"Vee!" A bunch of kids said when she entered the house.

The kids were in different species of pokemon other than eevees but Igglybuff,marill,cubone etc. they then stared at Drei with curiosity until...

"WAAH MONSTER" the Azurill said then everyone ran leaving Viola amd Drei"

"Eh..." Drei said in confusion

"Ahahaha" Viola said in embarassment.

"Um,Viola who's kids are these?" Drei asked.

"They're with me,I run an orphange since these kids have lost their families or they were abandoned and the next thing you know there were this many of them. It was such a heartbreaking story so I had to take them in,mI thought it would be hard to tell you" Viola said until Drei then hugged her suddenly out of nowhere.

"I knew you were a very nice person" Drei said then Viola then hugged him back.

"Is the monster going to mate with Vee" The charmander said.

"HEY, Where did you learn that word?" Viola said then Drei smiled at her.

THE END

Hey guys GH08T here and welcome to my first one shot I'm not sure if it was good but there is a reason why I named this Clichéd oneshots,one is that this is where I place all my oneshots now you can also suggest what pokemon you want me to make a pairing of (you can comment even though you don't have an account). I'm basically recycling my pokemon stories so yeah I hope you enjoyed. This story was inspired by Sweet Night by Azuma Minatsu and thats all. Thats my time my name is GH08T and I approve this message and as always I'll see you on the next story BA BYE!


	2. Lea and Rott ch 1: Theif

My name is Lea,I'm snivy and I am an outcast from my family. I was forced to leave due to me breaking a rule from my town and this is my story

Lea's POV

A shop had just recently opened in a cave for adventurers and oddly it was nearby. Inside the cave there was a kecleon sitting on a carpet with a chest behind him.

"HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE, HELP!" I screamed

the kecleon then went deeper inside the cave, I used that as a opportunity to take the chest. I looked inside to find money, sellable items, and food.

"Just what I needed" I said and I grabbed the chest and ran as fast as I can until I bumped into officers of the guild then continued running.

"Stop that thief" Kecleon said making the Breloom and Zangoose chase after me.

I then used vine whip to latch on a tree and travel from branch to branch until I hopped into a bush and used my tail and color to camouflage with my surroundings.

I then lost them and headed into town. I then gotten the money and eaten the food from the chest until I ran into the same officers and was about to be dragged into jail until an oshawott stopped them.

"Wait she is a friend of mine and I promise she wouldn't do whatever she did again" The Oshawott said.

"You promise kid?" the zangoose asked and he then nodded and I was released.

"Thanks brat, now I got to go" I said until he grabbed my hand to stop me

"What did you do to get into so much trouble Um..." The oshawott said.

"Lea, and I took the chest of a kecleon" I said.

"Well Lea my name is Rott and you know you shouldn't have done that because I heard the prisons are even harder than before, so why don't you stay at my house?" Rott asked.

"Thanks kid but I don't want to meet your mom so she'll tell me to change your diapers" I said

"Oh,no I live alone inside a tent in the forest by the pond" Rott said.

"Fine kid, but don't expect me to stay there long" I said then I sneezed.

"Um, are you alright Lea?" Rott asked.

"Fine, its just cold" I said then he set down his bag to pull out a green scarf with a white strip in the middle.

"Here, use this" Rott said then he put the scarf on her.

"Thanks kid" Lea said and headed with rott to a tent that was man made and might have been set there years ago.

At night the two were eating a bowl of berries.

"Hey Lea, where is your family?" Rott asked.

"I was outcasted by them because I stole something from the elder" Lea said.

"Well it seems late so lets go to sleep" Rott said and lied down on the pillow then Lea did the same.

The next day Lea woke up to see Rott not at the place he was sleeping in. She then heard a noise from outside when she realized a quilava and and glameow were fighting with him.

"Give me your money kid and nobody gets hurt" The quilava said.

"No, so go home and cry in the corner" Rott said until the glameow was about to use scratch but was interrupted by a leaf storm which knocked her out.

"Now you get it runt" the quilava said then used flame wheel on Rott which he was able to hit hard enough to knock him out.

Lea then used vine whip to hit the quilava which sent him running.

"Rott wake up, Rott" Lea said then carried him to the guild

In the guild everyone was going on with their business until Lea went in with Rott on her back.

"Someone help him,please someone help him" Lea said then he was rushed to the infirmary.

After an hour he then came out with a bandage on his head.

"He'll be alright, but what exactly happened to him" the nurse asked her.

"He was being robbed by a glameow and a quilava who were after his money and I knocked out the glameow and since there are officers they would bring her here believing her saying she was the one who got robbed and we'd reveal the truth then they would go after her quilava friend" Lea said

unbelievably Lea's plan worked and the two were caught. Lea and Rott then returned to the tent and after they ate they went to sleep.

"Hey Lea, thanks for the help back there" Rott said.

"Sure, no problem kid" Lea said

She then went to sleep while widening her scarf so she can use it as a blanket and unknowingly Rott went in the scarf with her. since that Lea was still awake she saw Rott beside her inside the scarf with her. She then smiled at him and went to sleep.

To be continued in chapter 2/3: stolen

Hey guys GH08T here and as you can tell this is only a 3 chapter story which is between the main characters Lea the Snivy and Rott the oshawott. Snd as you can tell I changed the title of this story being a library containing books that are either chapter or oneshots and if you can make a link I will place that story in the link and put it here and remember to qualify for the library the pokemon story has to have no swearing, lemons, and humans and that is all. So thats my time my name is GH08T and I approve this message and as always I'll see you on the next story BA BYE!


	3. Lea and Rott ch 2: Stolen

My name is Rott the only new friend of Lea for 2 years. I'm a Dewott and Lea is now a Servine now but I still need her protecting me from danger. Lea was now being more kinder to me only but I wonder, is she falling for me? And am I falling for her?

We still lived in the tent but at least it was now larger and was enough to fit 4 people. Lea also started a small garden beside the tent. I sometimes just admire her out the window of the tent when she's there or when I'm not running from thugs that try to steal my money.

"Hey Rott when will you keep that shell of yours so we can go to that market" Lea said.

"Okay let me just put it in my bag" Rott said.

"Rott you know that small chest in your bag will only slow us down" Lea said.

By that statement I knew she was right so I placed the chest on the side of my of my bed and me and Lea went off to the market.

( 2 hours after they left )

A sableye and 2 zangooses appeared and searched the tent for valueable items. Inside they found a bag of money where Lea keeps her savings and a chest with a golden scalchop with a diamond in the center.

"Boss look at this" Zangoose 1 said the sableye then looked at it and smiled ordering the zangooses to leave everything and take the scalchop.

(In the ghost market)

The market was filled with food, potions, and all sorts of items with Ghost pokemon as the store owners.

"Man the food here is great Lea" Rott said with a mouthfull of berry's that he bought.

"Careful you might just choke on one" Lea said.

And they then arrived at a book stall with a mismagius that wore a Black neckerchier

"Hey Levi do you have any new books?" Rott asked.

"Yes, I got volume 5 of the Haunting" Levi said and Rott then paid him for the book.

( on the way home )

"Hey Lea you know this was nice since I got to spend time with you more since you are always off to work and protecting me and We never really spent much time together like this" Rott said.

"Yeah, but I have to say you have something on your face" Lea said.

"Really? Where?" Rott asked.

"Over...here" Lea said then kissed him which surprised him and made his face look more red than a cherubi. He then kossed back until they both broke the kiss.

"Maybe we should say 'till eternity do us part'" Lea said and Rott nodded while holding her hand.

They then returned to their tent at night but when they entered they noticed everything was out of place and Rott was in shock to find out the scalchop was missing.

"NO NO NO NO" Rott said then panicked

Lea then looked out the window to see footsteps going deep inside the forest.

"Rott stay here I'll be right back" Lea said then ran out and Rott then followed her but tripped on a root of a tree which made her get farther and he then ran after her.

( In the woods )

Lea then looked around to find more footprints but it stopped at a giant rock that just stood there. She was then hit by a shadow claw and was hit by tons of fury swipes. Lea has now taken too many hits on where she was then hit by a shadow claw that made her hit the rock.

"Alright she's taken care of so lets move" the sableye said then escaped leaving the zangooses with her.

The zangooses were about to continue using fury swipes until they were both hit with razor shell repeatedly until they were bothe defeated.

"L-Lea are you alright?" Rott asked then Lea handed him his golden scalchop.

"Once a thief, always a thief" Lea said.

"Lea we should bring you to the guild, they could help you" Rott said until she placed her hand on his mouth.

"No Rott, I'm near the point of death, guess I was overconfidednt of beating them to a pulp. Just know...that I love you" Lea said then kissed Rott while holding his paw tightly until she lost grip of his hand and was now not breathing.

"Lea, Lea, LEA!" Rott cried at the tragic loss of his friend and lover.

( the next day )

Rott was in the guild and waited for the officers to catch the criminal that killed Lea.

"Here he is, we caught him yesterday running from someone" Breloom said.

"YOU KILLED HER YOU FREAKIN MONSTER" Rott shouted in anger and pulled out both of his scalchop so he could end him until a gallade stopped him.

"There was enough bloodshed already Rott" Gallade said and Rott then placed his Scalchops back and went to the cemetary.

Rott then stared at her grave where he body lied whil holding her scarf in his hand.

"She must've been dear to your heart" Levi said.

"Yes she was" Rott said.

"Its a shame she died, I'm sorry for your loss old friend. But she's in a better place now, you could follow if you want" Levi said.

"If I die her memories die with me" Rott said.

"Hm" Levi said and floated away

Rott then went back to his tent and stared at her garden and remembered more and more memories he shared with her. He then lied down on his bed looking at her bed where he placed her scarf. He kept staring at it for hours until he fell asleep. That night a light then appeared which made him follow it curiously until he saw Xerneas with Lea sitting on Xerneas' back.

Xerneas then disappeared and Lea looked around at the area until she saw Rott run towards her and hugged her with tears of joy.

"Hey Rott I'm back" Lea said and the then both kissed.

THE END

Hey I'm back and I came with this story which ends the story of Lea and Rott and I decided to make it only 2 chapters in this story. So thats my time my name is GH08T and I approve this message and as always I'll see you in the next story BA BYE!


	4. Shocking Relationship (Ash x Pikachu)

(Pikachu is a female in this story)

"Man, I can't sleep tonight" Ash said while sitting on his sleeping bag.

Wierdly Pikachu wasn't around and Serena, Clement, and Bonnie were still asleep.

"I wonder where is pikachu" Ash asked himself then got out of his sleeping bag and started to look for pikachu.

In the forest.

Ash looked around until he saw pikachu staring into the lake

"Nice night huh?" Ash asked and pikachu smiled and nodded

"Nights like this somehow make me remember the many years we've spent together" Ash said.

"Yeah" Pikachu said which made Ash suddenly jump in surprise.

"Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting to tell you I can speak English" Pikachu said while scratching the back of her head.

"If that is the case then why did you speak English just now?" Ash asked.

"I wanted it to be our little secret, and yeah days like this makes me remember the day we met" Pikachu said.

"You were so stubborn back then" Ash said and Pikachu giggled at that statement.

Ash liked her as a partner and a friend but their bonds were now getting stronger and stronger, accomplishing every obstacle that stood in their path. Maybe it was not skill, luck, nor friendship, maybe it was love. It was love that conquered their obstacles, making a stronger bond, he just liked her that way. He liked the way she spoke to him, innocent and kind hearted. He liked her laugh so sweet, he did not find any bad qualities, just a million reasons why he loved her in every way.

"Hey Ash" Pikachu said.

"Hm" Ash said looking at pikachu

"I've been wanting to say this for quite sometime, I think I-" Pikachu said until a robotic claw grabbed her.

"What the!?" Ash said then a familiar trio appeared and it was revealed to be Team rocket members Jessie and James with the ever so devious Meowth.

( I hate those freakin Team Rocket intros that is getting old no matter how many times you change the lines or the way it looks, its always the same. So I decided to make it shorter and less annoying)

4x _Play

"Well it was preety easy to grab pikachu and this time we'll make sure that pikachu is ours this time" Meowth said and placed a device on pikachu's forehead then they used a remote to completely take over her.

"Alright Pikacu use iron tail" Jessie said then pikachu did as she was told and attacked Ash vigerously using Iron tail.

"Now use Thunderbolt" James said then it hit Ash but he was taking it in and going nearer to pikachu in the controlled form.

"Pikachu stop this, please" Ash said.

"its no use now twerp" Jessie said

Ash then hugged pikachu tightly making her mad and increase the strenght of her thunderbolt. Ash then fell on his knees as he was getting weaker and weaker until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Pikachu, I know you're still in there, if you can hear me then remeber that... I love you" Ash said then suddenly pikachu stopped and remembered every single memory she shared with ash, all the hardships and obstacles they have both overcome and made her remember she loved him too.

The device the short circuited and it then broke which made the control make a small explosion in meowth's hands and winced in pain when it blew up.

"Alright Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash said and used thunderbolt which shocked them (its a good thing I'm not in their Current situation, Badum crash). It launched them high into the air with them screaming.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The trio said in unison.

The sunrise was now arriving amd pikachu then faced Ash again.

"Ash, Iove you too" Pikachu said and jumped into Ash's arms amd was given a warm hug from Ash and they were now both overfilled with joy.

THE END

Hey guys I'm back with this Shockingly new one-shot into my pokemon stories. I'm not sure if its good or not since its my first time making a human x pokemon story. I hope you liked the little lame jokes I've made in this story :)

Thanks for suggesting this story

Bluewolfbat

I appreciate the suggestion.

So I hope you enjoyed this electrifying one-shot I've made. So thats my time my name is GH08T and I approve this message and as always I'll see you in the next story BA-BYE!


	5. Now And Forever (pkmn MD)

(I wanted to do this after I finished my pkmn mystery dungeon explorers of darkness, so here is a long awaited one-shot, pairing: male riolu x female pikachu. Oh yeah for those of you who are still playing the game, Spoiler alert)

Noel and Sierra have defeated Dialga and have placed each time gear in Temporal Tower and saved the planet from paralysis. On their way back to the rainbow stoneship Noel (riolu) noticed his body was getting stiff but Sierra (pikachu) didn't notice until Noel saw a light.

(I don't remember the words so I'll just try to remember and make a few up, actual moment in the game)

"Noel what's wrong, come on lets get back to Treasure Town" Sierra said.

"I'm sorry Sierra this is where we say goodbye" Noel said.

"Wha- why!?" Sierra asked in shock

"Because I'm a pokemon from the future and since we stopped my future from happening, I will cease to exist.

"Noel, please don't leave me, I wanted to join the guild but I was scared until you helped me become strong and brave" Sierra said in tears.

"No Sierra! You must become strong on your own, but even though I wouldn't exist, I'll always remember you Sierra" Noel said as the light was becoming stronger

"Whenever I'm scared or losing hope, I'll always remember you" Sierra said in tears and hugged Noel before he disappears.

"Sierra, just know I...love...you..." Noel said then disappeared.

"Noel...NOEL!" Sierra shouted out in sorrow as her partner and her best friend was gone forever.

Sierra then arrived back at Treasure Town and told everyone about what took place in Temporal Tower. And all went well for the town.

Noel's POV

It was dark,cold, and had absolutely nothing. I thought paradise would be better than this. In this dark place I remembered every moment I've had with Sierra. From joining the guild, defeating Groudon, breaking free from the clutches of Dusknoir, and the saddest of all, losing Sierra.

"I wish I could go back to Sierra" I said.

"Then your wish is granted" A voice said and when I turned around, I saw Dialga infront of me.

"I know how much you loved that pikachu Sierra, just as much as I loved the pokemon of space but parted ways due to the inebitable" Dialga said.

"So I can go back to see Sierra once more?" I asked

"Are you sure once is all you ask?" Dialga asked.

"No, I wished to stay with her for as long as I lived even though I'm considerably dead" I said.

"Then your wish is granted" Dialga said then light surrounded me once more and I appeared on the beach and at the exact same spot I've met Sierra for the first time.

I saw Sierra was crying, crying out my name while Bidoof was trying to confort her. She then saw me with teary eyes and she than ran and tackled me to the ground and tightly hugged me as her tears of sorrow were now tears of joy.

"Noel, I love you too" Sierra said and we both kissed and ended the kiss so Sierra could get me on my feet.

Months have past and we've both defeated the guild in terms of our graduation exam. We then lived in Sharpedo Bluff where our base of operations were at. We were once again Team Dawnshadow (wierd name, I know)

It has been a year and we were strolling be treasure town until we saw the area was filled with festival ornaments being hanged up on wires above us.

"Hey Corphish whats with all the decorations?" I asked.

"Its for the Treasure Town's cultural dance festival" Corphish said.

"The what?" Sierra asked.

"Its the town's festival for cultural dance and since you two are a couple now, you should join" Corphish said which made me and Sierra blush a bit.

"I'm going to ask Sunflora to it" Corphish said.

"Um, Corphich you know she's been asked by Bidoof already and has gladly accepted it.

"Awww" Corphish said in disappointment.

"We've got a lot of jobs to do today, so I don't think we'll make it" Sierra said.

"Oh well" Corphish said then left.

We then went off to do our jobs. And got back in the middle of the festival. Almost every pokemon in treasure town were there very few pokemon were still in their houses or shops. We just stayed by a nearby oran berry tree then we heard a panflute playing a song that couples were going to dance to.

(Background music: I don't want to say goodbye

Pkmn md explorers of darkness ending theme, thought it would be good for the moment)

I then stood up and offered my hand to Sierra.

"Do you wanna dance?" I asked.

"Yes" She answered and we did a slow dance together and did it perfectly (try to imagine how it would look like)

A few guild members saw us and smiled as our love for each other grew stronger and stronger and we were inseperable

for now and forever


	6. The Cellist And The Swordsman

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"This story is about the Kirlia named Melody and her brother, a ralts named Kenshi. Melody's goal was to become a great mucisian but her parents wanted her to be fighter while Kenshi wanted to be a fighter but was forced to become a mucisian./div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Come on, punch harder Melody" A gallade said to the Kirlia who was punching the sandbag weakly.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Father, can't I be a cellist like my brother in the music room" Melody asked.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No, because your mother wanted him to be the cellist so I have you to become the fighter of the family and also you're the oldest, so punch again" The gallade said which made Melody fire a shadow ball towards the sandbag in rage.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Melody was now breathing heavily in anger and her father was very disappointed with that fact.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fine, lets rest for today and practice tomorrow" The gallade said and left the room.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Melody then went to the left side the room and peeked through the keyhole to see her brother and mother in the music room. Melody's brother was extremely bad at playing the cello which her mother bought for him.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No no, do a low note not a high one, stop getting confused with the notes" A gardevoir said.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Mother, I want to be a fighter so I can defeat foes with great strenght and become a legend in the hall of fame" The ralts named Kenshi said.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well you can be a legend, in the musical side" the gardevoir said and clapped twice signalling Kenshi its break time.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Once the gardevoir had left the room Kenshi then placed the instruments in its cases and fell on his back flat on the floor then the Melody went into the room to greet her brother.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hello Kenshi, my dear brother" Melody said with a smile on her face.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hello dear sister" Kenshi said with a fake smile on his face.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You know brother I have something to question our parents about" Melody said.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And its a question about our names and forced professions" Kenshi said.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes, first I was named Melody but I am forced to be a fighter while your name is Kenshi which means 'swordsman' yet you are forced to be a mucisian, why is that?" Melody said.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Our mother named you Melody but she said she saw more potential in me and since every gardevoir family needs a fighter and you were the only choice" Kenshi said.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You want to be a fighter and I want to be a mucisian so why don't we exchange for one night in the woods far from home" Melody said.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Okay but you have to remember the consequences that-" Kenshi said before he was cut off by Melody placing her hand on his mouth.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Okay, just take you're pick" Kenshi said showing her the instruments in the room and she picked the cello.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"At night in the woodsdiv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Kenshi hanged the sandbag on a tree while Melody sat on a stump and began to play a song giving a very good battle theme to Kenshi's battle.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Surprisingly Melody was good at playing because of the rhythm of her songs matching up to the battle skills of Kenshi.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After that night they began to do it more frequently even after evolving and until they were both fully evolved with Melody being a gardevoir and Kenshi being a Gallade. Now their skills were put to the test with Kenshi being tested first by faith.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"At night in their home Kenshi and Melody have arrived back after their session in the woods and proceeded to go to bed until they heard a loud noise which woke up everyone and they saw their father beaten by a blaziken. Melody was next to be attacked until Kenshi has used close combat to launch the blaziken out of the house and used Psycho cut to finish it off so the explorers in the area arrested the blaziken.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Unfortunately the father Gallade was beaten to death with their house burned down by the blaziken's flamethrower. Which made them poor and the only one with room was a simple librarian named mismagius (heh heh) and they needed money. In the middle of treasure town the Gardevoir named Melody played the cello beside the Kecleon store where people came to the store just to listen to her songs.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"In the end The gallade Kenshi was a very skilled fighter with his partner Aegislash as his weapon. He was now being told as the legendary swordsman, stronger than all the members of the swords of justice themselves. Melody has met a good faith as well being the great pokemon cellist with the skill of making a btter song than meloetta. Each of them made their mother happy and if their father was alive he would be proud as well.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" THE ENDdiv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Author's note:div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" This is a one-shot I've made dedicated to my two second favorite pokemon Gallade and Gardevoir. They were inspiried by photos in google and other sites like deviantart and also a bit of my twisted imagination with my love for classical music. All of that gave birth to this story and the point of this story was to tell you to follow your dreams and live out your life and live it the way you want to live it. Also a href="x-apple-data-detectors:0"tomorrow till wednesday/a is my finals and I'm extremely nervous so I hope I pass it so I hope you enjoyed now go on and join the march of the dead man and see ya later./div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div 


	7. I Owe You

(Gible/Gabite/Garchomp x Ralts/Kirlia/Gardevoir)

Inspired by an artwork by: Nessysalmon

This is the story of how Ruby, the timid, and easily scared ralts meets the Male Gible named Draco, who has a talent in digging and how their friendship evolved.

In the fields by the cliff a particular ralts was picking flowers (you know what girls usually do...no offense) until rustling came from the bushes. The ralts was filled with curiosity and went towards the bushes. The ralts looked into the bushes until she was suddenly headbutted by a gible which made her cry in fear and pain.

"Wait, I didn't mean to-" The gible said before tears were falling from the ralts eyes and started to run away from the gible.

"Wait, you might fall off the-" The gible said before the ralts fell of the cliff.

"Oh no, don't worry I'll save you" the gible said and used dig to go the bottom half of the cliff where he caught her by the leg.

"Its a good thing I caught you, you could have been a gonner" The gible said.

"T-thank you f-for saving m-me" The ralts said while shaking in fear.

"its okay, you don't have to be scared" the gible said while hugging her to comfort her.

"Ruby, its my name" Ruby said.

"how come?" The gible asked until the ralt's eyes were visible it seemed to shine and was also as red as a ruby

"Now I see, my name is Draco" Draco said.

"I owe you one Draco" Ruby said and smiled towards Draco.

From then on they became friends also seemed like nothing could seperate them. They trusted one another with their life and more.

"Hey Draco I have some Berries, wanna eat them with me? Draco?" The Kirlia named Ruby asked and wondered about where her friend was then she sat on the nearby stump. Then a gabite then surprised her from the ground using dig. Ruby then jumped in fear and teleported behind a rock.

"you really need to try to be brave Ruby" The Gabite named Draco said.

"its not my fault, you know I get scared easily" Ruby said while she was still hiding behind the rock.

Ruby then looked behind her and saw an Ariados about to attack her. Ruby then screamed in fear until it was hit by the move dragon claw.

"Leave her alone" Draco said then the ariados left them.

"thank you, I owe you one Draco" Ruby said then sat on the stump she sat on earlier.

"don't mention it,Ruby. Hey, you wanna see how many berries I can fit in my mouth" Draco said before stuffing his mouth full of berries making Ruby giggle at Draco when he had a difficulty in closing his jaw due to the amount of berries in his mouth. Ruby then leaned next to him and kissed him on the cheek making blush which made him more red than cheri berry.

After that very moment Draco started questioning their friendship. He started to think of that every time he was close to her. Very soon after he started to have feelings for the psychic type. And at this very faithful day his love was proven to her.

On this very day, Ruby accidentally angered a urasing while collecting flowers and berries. The urasing his claw in its harder form (steel claw) until the damage sustained was not by Ruby but by Draco.

"never touch her" Draco said in anger until he released his anger in one move (dragon rage). The move was enough to make the urasing faint.

"thank you Draco, I owe you one again" the gardevoir Ruby said to the garchomp Draco.

"You're welcome but I've actually come here for a confession" Draco said then suddenly more Ariados appeared ad began to charge towards Draco until they were all stopped by Psychic.

"I owe you one remember" Ruby said and sent them flying towards the next forest.

"Thank you Ruby" Draco said.

"you're welcome" Ruby said and they both sat down beside one another then Ruby leaned beside Draco and kissed him then continued to lean beside him while he blushed making him a darker shade of red then a charmeleon.

"Draco, I love you too" Ruby said as they sat beside one another and watched the sunset.

THE END

this story was inspired by a cute picture by Nessysalmon

Here's the link: /post/show/552146

And I'm free from school which is what I call a boting version of hell (unless its the school which I go to for my cello lessons). I might have more activity, then again I get distracted easily. So see ya on the next story


	8. Partner Origins: Chillie

(this was before te events of D/P/PT)

It was the start of the adventure of a new trainer in the sinnoh region, a trainer from Sandgem Town.

"I came as fast as I could professor, are there still any pokemon left?" The trainer asked.

"Yes but its only a Snorunt that I've been saving for a special occation" The Professor said and the trainer accepted it and went on his vast journey with her (yes, the snorunt is a girl). The went through countless challenges and even beaten the champion.

He then went to other region and even met some new pokemon. This trainer loved and cared for his pokemon after all these years. Starting from his childhood, to his young adult life, then his adulthood and until the day he needed to go.

(In the hospital in Lavender Town)

"please let me see my son and my pokemon" the old man said the snorunt then went in the room with a man with brown hair, and he was wearing a lab coat and wanted to be a pokemon researcher. and they both had sad faces.

"I'm sorry my son and Snorunt, I have to leave soon. But I will go to a better place" the old man said and coughed in his last few breaths.

The son then held his hand tightly, not wanting to let go. The snorunt then cuddled up next to him and he held it tightly.

"Son, once I go, please bring my pokemon to another region and release her and let her start a new life" the old man said and his son nodded.

He then sang them both a lullaby in his last breath.

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

Just so you know dear

You're all I hold dear

And with you I'm never afraid.

He then stopped singing as he closed his eyes and his grip then lossened and his breathing ceased.

"Father, please stay with me, please" the son shouted abd tried to stay with his father but was dragged away by his mother

"its okay Rowan he's in a better place now" his mother said while crying with him. She died shortly after and he did as his father asked him to do. He released the snorunt who stayed in the ice path in Blackthorn City. The snorunt stayed in there, weaping over her master's demise. But someone was nearby, he wore a black jacket with a blue pokeball symbol on the back, he had black hair, blue eyes and seemed to be at least 10 years old. He was travelling with his Typhlosion and he then carried the snorunt in his arms and comforted her.

"Its okay, stop crying, everything is alright" the trainer said and brought her with him to the next pokemon center. After that she joined hi team and eventually evolved into a Frosslass after they bought a Dawnstone.

"I think I should give you a name, and I shall call you Chillie" The trainer said and Chillie nodded in agreement and happiness. Now her old master may have passed away but he has returned as someone else to care for her.

THE END


End file.
